Shifting the Lies
by Loveless6825
Summary: ABANDONED! THIS STORY WILL NEVER BE FINISHED! Halt, Will, Gilan, and others are traveling to an endangered fief when the party is attacked by a company of dangerous assassins, leaving most of them injured and one nearly dead. Can Will find the courage to save them all? T for later violence
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Halt, Will, Gilan, and others are traveiing to an endangered fief when the party is attacked by a company of dangerous assassins, leaving most of them injured and one nearly dead. Can Will find the strength and courage to fight off the rest of the killers, or is this the last journey they'll ever take?**

**All right. This is my first fanfiction ever, so take it easy on me. Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice. Wish I did. XD This fanfic takes place...eh...probably the first winter after Will becomes a fully-fledged Ranger. I edited everything, no worries...lol XD**

**My comments are in bold, and underlined, like ****this****...**

**Will's thoughts are like **_this._

**Halt's thoughts are like this, how they are now...in bold.**

**Gilan's thoughts are underlined, like **this**.**

**I love ya, Halt! XD [ He be my favorite character(: ]**

The sun rose high over the top of the hill, and a small figure on a shaggy little pony trudged slowly down, bathed in the watery morning sunlight. The rider raised his head slightly as the steady thud of horse-hooves on a chilly dirt path became the loud clatter of hooves on a cobbled pathway, and then smiled, looking around at his old home. The rider and his pony, Tug, left the town behind shortly after arriving, and Will Treaty urged Tug a little faster.

"Almost there," he said to the shaggy little pony. "We'll be seeing Halt and Abelard soon, Tug. Just you wait!"

The pony twitched its ears in reply to the young man's voice, and then, with obvious exasperation, began to trot up to Castle Redmont, so they could go see Baron Arald. It was a dreary, overcast day; a blizzard was most likely coming. _I'm just lucky,_ thought Will, _that I wasn't bogged down on the way here. _Then_ what would I do?_ The truth was, Will was in need of help and advice. An endangered fief was in great trouble, and a weary messenger--one that had slid to the ground in a dead faint upon arriving--had come to seek Will's help. And Halt's, for of course one would want a legendary Ranger to help rid them of their troubles. And Halt, Will's grim old friend and mentor, would be perfect for the job.

Will had reached the stables, and slid down onto the ground. As he was carefully pulling Tug's saddle off, there was a sudden, ringing shout of glee, and Will was knocked to the floor as someone tall crashed into him. "Will!" Gilan exclaimed once more, grinning so widely it must have hurt him. (Sorry, Rowana_Renee! I had to use that. I loved it hahah.)

"Gil!" Will said in return. Gilan stood, helping Will to his feet, and then they both grinned at each other, a tad foolishly. Halt would have been annoyed at this behavior, Will observed to himself. Of course, Halt was easily annoyed, so one more thing to add to Halt's growing list of things to be irritated about would make no difference. (Have you ever noticed that people use the word 'would' a lot? I have lol.)

They began to exchange the usual, "How have you beens?" and "It's wonderful to see you agains," and other formal greetings, inclining their heads in all the correct places. _Halt would be proud of us, _Gilan thought, _if he could see us now. _He grinned without even realizing it. **(Note: Gilan grins a lot. lol)**

"So why have you come?" he asked finally, his curiosity getting the better of him at last. "Wanted to see us? Are you lonely at your new fief? Poor Will; he's so lonely."

Will grinned in spite of himself. "No," he said, "but I suppose that's a reason as well. I actually need your help with something--and Halt's help too, of course. I couldn't do anything important without him, most likely. A fief is in trouble; there's a group of assassins terrorizing the town. They need our help to drive them out or even kill them all. It won't be easy, they warned us. These are trained killers. Will you come along, Gil?"

Gilan didn't reply for a moment, and Will began to worry that he was deny his coming along, but then the tall Ranger grinned. "Of course I will!" he beamed. "And we'll definitely bring grim old Halt along. We can annoy him while we travel, since riding there will obviously be boring. Halt will hate us for eternity, you know, but it'll be worth it. So long as he doesn't bring his switch along," Gil added quickly.

"He might," said Will. "Here; help me with Tug, will you? Then we can go see Baron Arald. We might as well ask him if he wants to come along. It's only polite. And anyway, it's time I visited anyway. I wonder if Halt will be glad to see me?"

"Of course he will," Gilan reassured him. "He'll act like he doesn't, of course, but he will. Just you wait and see. He might even greet you."

Will resisted the urge to roll his eyes, chortling. "If he does, I think I might just might break my longbow in half. He won't, Gil, although you think he will. But he won't even say hello. Just wait. I'll prove you wrong."

Gilan stared at him soberly, but his eyes twinkled with a smile. "It's a bet."

*****

They were immediately admitted into Baron Arald's office, and the Baron greeted Will in welcome, smiling broadly. _At least he's glad to see me,_ Will thought. He and Gilan quickly explained what was happening down at one of the fiefs, told him that the Ranger stationed there had been successfully assassinated, and the Baron began to frown with concern. No ordinary murderer could kill a fully-fledged Ranger easily. It took courage, stealth, and, above all, very good instincts, such as when to jump out the window when the Ranger seized their bow and quiver.

Will kept asking if he could see Halt, and, finally, Baron Arald sent for him, giving Will an amused smile. He, for one, didn't mind Will's endless questions. It was close to five minutes until there was a light knock on the door, and Arald called hastily, "Come in!"

The door opened, and Lady Pauline strode in, with perfect posture and grace--as always. But Halt wasn't with her. "He'll be a moment," she said to Will immediately, seeing the anxious look on the young man's face. "He's in a bad mood at the moment, and was reading a message from Crowley when we were asked to come down."

"Halt?" said Gilan. "In a bad mood?" His mouth formed a perfectly round _O_. "How could that be possible? Halt is the most cheerful, talkative, joking person I know. I'm amazed that he's being a grouch today. How unlike him."

Will grinned, and Baron Arald hid a smile. It wouldn't do if he laughed about that as well; if Halt was in a sour mood at the moment....

It took another few minutes before Halt finally showed up, scowling and muttering to himself, and glared at them all as he came in. "Well?" he snapped to Will, who blinked, not knowing what he had done wrong already. "It took you that long to visit me?"

Oh. No wonder he was upset.

"You lose the bet," Will said to Gilan, and a flicker of confusion showed on Halt's face. "We had a bet," Will explained quickly. "I said that you wouldn't greet me, and Gilan said you would. Gilan lost the bet."

"I see. Well, Gilan wins the bet. Hello, Will, how nice of you to come and visit us. Finally," Halt muttered under his breath, and Pauline smiled faintly, amused at the exchanges between the Rangers.

"Cheater," Will whined. "You've let him win. You're not _that_ mad at me, are you? It hasn't been long since I became a Ranger. I had to settle down first, you know, and do some things around my fief. I have to live up to my responsibilities, as you told me once. And now you're upset that I'm doing exactly that!"

Gilan beamed. "Wow, Halt, how selfish are you?"

Halt glared at him, and the smile wilted. "I have no idea why I took you in as my apprentice," he said. "I don't even know why I looked twice at Will. All it's caused me is--"

"Two sons," Will murmured, and looked at his boots. Gilan grinned. Halt scowled at them both. This wasn't turning out to be a very good visit.

**Sorry it was so short!**

**R&R???**

**And sorry if I got some personalities wrong or anything....Or if the fanfiction was bad. And this is only the first chapter; there will be tons more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right. Time for the second chapter! Oh, and first, a little guessing game(;**

**Right. So, one of them is nearly killed when attacked....blah blah blah....like it says in the summary. Now...Guess who!**

**A. Halt**

**B. Gilan**

**C. Horace**

**D. Pauline**

**E. Will**

**If you guessed Will, sooo wrong! It pretty much says in the summary that he isn't the one who gets hurt...If you said Pauline, WRONG! How could I hurt a girl? I'm a girl; I know how much we hate to be hurt. So no way. That leaves either Halt, Gilan, or Horace...Dun dun dunnnnn....!!!!**

**Can you guess who? Send me a message to guess haha. If you get it right, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you :P haha.**

**Okie. Time for me to sit down and start writing my butt off!**

The small party made plans to set out that morning. Horace insisted on coming, so they brought him along too, and Pauline firmly refused to remain behind this time. She'd had enough of being left alone. **(Girl power...hahah!)** Halt was grumbling the entire night while she was trying to sleep, and finally she turned over, frowning at him.

"Why are you being so loud?" she demanded in a whisper. "I'm trying to sleep, you know."

"I just have a bad feeling about all this!" Halt burst out in exasperation. "There's just something that isn't right. How could someone be able to kill--or even get close to--a Ranger so they could kill him? I don't get it. I just know something will go wrong."

She smiled gently at him. "It'll be fine, Halt," she told him. "Nothing at all will go wrong. Just don't worry."

The only problem with that statement was that Halt was exactly correct, and she was very wrong indeed. **(Was gonna use that 'little did she know' statement thing, but I thought that was just wayyyy too cheesy haha!)**

*****

"How long will it take to get there?" Will asked yet again as the small party rode along, the Rangers with their hoods up. But even though you couldn't see Halt's face, they could all _feel_ the frustration radiating off of him. Will asked once more, and Halt's patience broke and shattered.

"We'll get there, when we get there!" he yelled. "Now shut up for once! I don't even know why I was worried about you not visiting!"

Will fell silent almost immediately, and everyone else decided not to bother Halt for the rest of the day, lest they would enjoy having no arms. **(That's a joke I use often in my own writing--like, my own books--...lol. So no stealin' it XD)**

Two days passed while they were on the road, stopping for only ten minute rests and a single hour to eat at three times a day, as they plodded on to the north. Things had quieted down by the end of the first day, and Halt's moodiness had faded down to only slight irritation, as nagging thoughts were persistant on gnawing on his mind, but he was talking with the others again, and they welcomed him readily into the fold.

It was another week by the time they reached the border of the endangered fight, and the pinpoint of nagging thoughts inside of Halt's head rose to a scream. Everything on the fief looked perfectly fine; the castle was in great shape, and in the small, somewhat faraway town, Halt's sharp eyes could see the forms of people bustling about, as if everything was normal, and nobody was in danger.

Amazingly, nobody else seemed to share the same concerns as him, so he tried to reassure himself that way, telling himself that nothing was wrong; he was just being paranoid. Old age, he decided firmly, but although he was forcing himself to believe this, he knew it to be a lie. He'd told enough lies in the past to know when he was deceiving himself, and despised the feeling he got inside when he did. He always felt...dirty.

But now wasn't the time to think about it, for somebody was galloping toward them. It was a man, tall with pale blond hair, and seemingly large eyes. He tugged on the reins and slid down from his saddle in a shower of dust that covered Halt's friends, much to Halt's annoyance. The man didn't apologize, either.

"Thank God you're here!" he cried, coming forward as Halt swung off his saddle, with much more grace than the other man had shown. The blond man studied Halt, who glared up at him. "You're smaller than I thought," he concluded finally. Halt definitely didn't like him. "Anyway, thank God you're here. The assassins didn't attack last night, but the night before they brutally butchered a man in the streets. We found him in the morning--with a note. They'll be attacking again tonight."

"Hm. We'll be able to take care of it."

"Thank you." The man spoke with honest gratitude. "I don't want him going after my mom or dad. That would be awful. Do you want to stay someplace in the town, or do you have a camp of your own? Either way is fine with us all. We have too many extra rooms, all of a sudden."

Halt considered this, glanced at the others, and then lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "We'll make our own camp about right here," he replied firmly, and a flicker of surprise--and did Halt see disappointment--flashed in his eyes. The man nodded then, smiling once more, and all traces of frustration were gone without a trace. **I imagined it,** Halt told himself sternly. **He wasn't upset. You're paranoid. Stop this right now.**

The only thing he would realize later, however, was that he was right to be paranoid. And he would be sorry for pushing any nagging thoughts away and out of his mind.

**Sorry it be so short):**

**So...vote!! R&R(:**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**All right. I seem to start every story with those two words XD! So. This chapter three is sooo totally dedicated to ****flaminglake and also Alyss Mainwaring, two amazingly awesome people XD. Everyone seemed to want to guess Gil, poor guy XD! But nooo-oh. I will NOT tell you who I want to get nearly killed :) Flaminglake knows, and so does Alyss Mainwaring, 'cos he's/she's awe and guessed right, but you guys just have to wait and see, you Horace and Gil haters(: (I do admit, I don't really love Horace. Maybe I should chop his head off. Wait nvm...I will in a diff fanfic for you guys.) XD So. Let's begin!**

They stayed the night at their little camp, just like Halt decided, and slept in shifts. Halt insisted that Pauline take the last shift of the night, so that she could get as much sleep as she wanted until near morning. So, grumbling, Horace took the first watch while the others rolled up into their blankets, got comfortable, and fell asleep. **(Haha, Horace.)**

The next morning was quiet, and they ate the breakfast the three Rangers cooked without complaint, while Halt, Will, and Gilan made coffee as soon as possible. The other two rolled their eyes at that, but said nothing, not daring to play the daily game: Will You Test Halt's Mood and Patience Today? Surprisingly, nobody seemed to want to play that morning. **(I wonder why?)**

Will and Gilan decided to go exploring after they had eaten, and Halt grudgingly accepted to come with them and scout around, and also to see what the fief looked like. It wasn't very pretty; the grass was rather trampled and dying, a nasty, sickly greenish yellow color, and the castle was crumbling. "What is the fief's name, anyway?" Gilan asked suddenly. "And what Ranger had been assigned here?"

"Orthlaw fief," Halt replied quietly. "Ranger Jackson is-was-assigned here. I rather liked him; he was a good man. A bit unnaturally perky, but a good man all the same."

"Interesting word to use, 'perky.'"

"Shut up, Gil." Halt resisted a grin.

"I'm just saying, is all. I've never heard that word used to describe a man. Wait a second-do you mean he was...," Gilan trailed off, eyes wide. Halt, understanding what he meant, shook his head vigorously, wanting to get that image out of Gil's head immediately. Will, of course, stared rather blankly at the two of them, wondering what on earth they were talking about. **(Gil thought "Ranger Jackson" was gay...hehe.)**

"No, Gilan, Ranger Jackson was not...you know what I mean."

"I don't," said Will in the manner that all boys do when they're annoyed and left out, but both Gilan and Halt ignored him as they strode on to the town, but walking slowly.

"Then why did you decide to use that word, Halt? It sounded...unnatural. I mean, really now! We can't go around calling men 'perky' or 'swishy' or anything. It's a matter of style, Halt. It just sounds so...So babyish!" Gilan amended what he had been about to say before he had changed to the word 'babyish.' Halt raised an eyebrow at him, and Gil stuttered off into silence, eyes a bit wide as if proving a point.

Halt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Let's look around at the town," he suggested. Will, still pouting, only scowled at him, and Halt regarded him with both eyebrows raised now, a question in his eyes. Gilan was also giving Will a side-long glance. Finally, in a sullen voice, Will muttered to them,

"I want to know what you were talking about."

Halt and Gilan exchanged uneasy but agreeing glances; this wasn't going to be pretty.

Pauline was busy cooking dinner and talking to Horace when the three Rangers returned, Will a bit pale and sick looking, and both Gilan and Halt barely restraining broad smirks. She looked up at Halt, who was struggling so hard to keep a straight face that there were slight tears in his eyes. He wondered how many ribs had cracked from trying to keep from laughing. Poor Will's eyes had been as huge as saucers. They had both described everything in detail when Will asked what gay meant. Well, Gil practically forced Halt to explain, but other than that they both pitched in.

Shaking her head slightly, Pauline didn't comment, but sighed and turned back to the campfire. Will's eyes were still glazed in a lingering horror, and the others turned around as there was a sort of explosive sneezing sound **(Oh, my; snot explosion. Haha jk)** from behind them, and then they all blinked in surprise; Halt was doubled over, laughing uproariously and helplessly pointing to Will, shaking his head as he continued to laugh, now joined by Gilan.

Will, Horace and Pauline noticed, looked a bit hurt. "It wasn't my fault that I freaked out!" he complained, but his words were drowned out as Halt began to laugh again. "You were talking about how you thought Ranger Jackson was-"

"I...was not!" Halt managed as he gasped for breath, still chortling slightly. "That was Gil!"

"Yes, but you're the one who's dying from laughter! Gil is perfectly fine." And that just started off another round of laughter between the two older Rangers. Grumbling to himself, Will turned away from the two of them. Halt came over after a moment **(Few hours, most likely)**, which, by that time, he had finally stopped laughing, and crouched down next to the young man, patting him on the shoulder to assure him they were only teasing.

"So Ranger Jackson was all right?" Will asked one more time, just to be sure. Halt resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and wordlessly nodded. "Good. Just making sure."

They spent most of the night talking, and were suddenly distrupted when there was a rather shrill scream off in the distance, and, Halt, who was dozing, sat bolt up-right, seizing his longbow and quiver. Will and Gilan did the same, alarmed, and Horace grabbed his scabbarded sword, belting it on. Pauline, a bit frightened, stayed there while they got on their horses and began to ride to the source of the scream.

They had barely made it there when a skillfully thrown knife sailed directly past Gilan's cheek, grazing it, and then fell to the ground with a dull thud. Halt, acting quickly, pulled out an arrow and notched it, drawing back on the bow's string. Sharing a worried glance with Gilan, the only one he really allowed to see if he was concerned or not, they rode on once more, now much more wary than they had been before.

Before long they had reached the place where the scream had come from, and then dismounted, now silent as a shadow in the dark, eyes straining to see any form of movement in the inky blackness. Then Will gave a quiet shout of, "Halt! Come quick," and they all darted forward, Halt reaching the boy first; Will looked up at him with wide brown eyes. A dead woman lay on the ground, throat slit almost in half, and she was so motionless, pretty, and pale that she looked like a porcelian doll, the ground around her stained a dark red. Halt, very concerned now, bent down next to the body, beside Will, and carefully touched the woman's neck to feel for a pulse. There was none.

The woman was clearly dead. And this adventure was quickly becoming more dangerous.

**Right! Was it good? I hope so. And one thing I'm adding right now that I forgot to add earlier since I wrote the beginning of this a long time ago XD! I've been really, really busy. Well, I'm really sorry! I'll try to write more really, really, really soon. You won't be disappointed! And now do you know what you can do?(: Read, rate, and love this story! XD**

**Velvet out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**All right. Well. Here we are again XD! Geez, I keep starting with all right. I think I have some problems XD! But yeah hahah!(: Well, Will and the company have recently discovered a dead body and an attack. Well, now what will happen? Golly Moses, read to find out! (Yes, I said Golly Moses. My dad said it first! XD! Yes, I am a dork.)**

They returned to the camp at a gallop, and immediately Halt checked to make sure Pauline was all right; she was fine. None of them slept until the wee hours of morning, and the entire time Halt was tossing and turning, trying to get to sleep, eyes shut tight, and finally Pauline shook him, thinking he was having a nightmare. But when he opened one eye to gaze at her for a moment, and then sighed, she realized she was wrong.

"Why can't you sleep?" she asked him quietly, sitting up just a little bit. Halt shrugged as much as he could; he was still lying on his side, left eye open while the right one stayed closed, seeing only darkness. He swallowed back a yawn, and Pauline told him to try and get some sleep. "We'll most likely be busy tomorrow, investigating what's been happening," she pointed out, and closed her eyes again. "You'll need your rest."

Halt, not knowing how to argue on this topic, merely gave one of his famous sighs and did as she said. Even so, it took them both a very long time to fall asleep.

The next morning dawned bright and early, and immediately Will awoke, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning. He noticed that the Horace, Gilan, and Pauline were still asleep, and, with a slight shock, that Halt was as well. That was odd; usually Halt was up at first light, not late in the morning. That was when he heard the singing, and sat up a bit more. It wasn't exactly singing. It was more of a cross between a disturbing moaning and a quiet, haunting voice.

More than a little frightened, Will crawled over to where Halt was and carefully shook him awake. Halt woke abruptly, looking very suddenly alert and somewhat alarmed. Then he saw Will and began to speak in an annoyed manner, but Will shook his head vigorously, putting a finger to his lips to call for silence. Frowning, Halt's words died in the air, and he listened hard, also hearing the strange sound. He and Will exchanged uneasy glances, and Will felt suddenly cold; it was unlike Halt to have that sort of worried expression on his face. This was serious.

A few seconds later, much to their alarm, the singing stopped. Abruptly. "Halt, what was that?" Will asked in a frightened whisper. Halt shook his head, having no answer for the boy, and then started to stand up, pulling on his boots as he did so. Will, noticing this, followed his lead, and the two grapped their weapons and Ranger cloaks, setting off silently into the tall grass, noting the thick fog that rolled over the plain like a blanket.

"Halt," Will suddenly said, in a voice that was barely audible. "What is that?"

Halt snapped to attention, and gazed at Will. "What?"

"Over there." Will pointed at a small shape on the ground. "Behind that rock. Don't you see it, Halt?"

"Of course I do." Halt began to make his way over to where the stone was. Sliding down a small, muddy hill after him, Will followed close behind, still edgy and frightened. If anybody could quell his fears, it was Halt, who had destroyed his nightmares and worries over the years as easily as breaking a twig. Will was forever grateful of that. **(See? Halt has a nice side, guys XD!)** Reaching the large stone, Halt bent down to study the small item on the ground, and began to frown. Will bent down to study it with him, and felt his blood run cold.

It was a sharp, blood-stained knife.

"That's it," Halt announced when they went back to camp and had woken everyone else up. "We're going to find out what's happening here, and today. No more fooling around while everybody around here is dying as we watch clouds."

Horace stared at him. "We haven't been watching clouds!" he objected. Halt shifted his gaze to the young man, one eyebrow raised. "We haven't!"

"It's a figure of speech," Will muttered to him. "Just be quiet and listen to what he has to say."

Halt, seeing that Horace was done talking and had shut up, continued what he was saying. "This morning, before anybody else was awake, Will and I heard a strange singing coming from somewhere behind the camp. When it stopped very suddenly we went to see what it was, and found this." He held up the knife, and the others stared at it, eyes wide. Halt looked grim. "We need to find out what's going on."

The others nodded in agreement; this was an alarming, concerning matter. And it was becoming increasingly dangerous to even sleep at night, since none of them except Halt could be trusted not to fall asleep on the watch; Horace had, last night, which was why they had all been asleep when Will had awoken. If one of them had been killed while all were sound asleep...

After they had quickly eaten, all of them got ready to leave for the time being, so they could go and see the tall blonde man from a few days ago. Then Halt suddenly realized that they had never been told the man's name. Brilliant; how could that have slipped his mind? Heading down to the small, bustling town, the three Rangers pulled up their hoods and let their eyes scan every person in the crowd, trying to see if they recognized anybody tall with pale blonde hair and large eyes.

They never found him, and finally gave up around noon. With mixed emotions they trekked back to camp, and met an unholy sight when they arrived there. Their camp was in ruins around them. The blankets were torn and muddy, the campfire pit was dug up, and their belongings were scattered. Tug, Abelard, Blaze, Kicker, and the gray roan Pauline had rode were all looking panicked, scuffing the ground nervously, eyes darting back and forth.

Immediately Halt went over to Abelard, stroking the horse's nose to calm it down and talking softly in it's ear. Will did the same with Tug while the others followed Halt's lead as well. Something had obviously frightened them very much, and this was very disturbing; Abelard, Tug, and Blaze usually stayed cool and collected while the other horses and ponies were in a panic, but this time the three Ranger horses had joined in with the alarmed fray.

Will turned to Halt, and found his friend and former mentor frowning in concern, thinking nobody was watching him, and looked very worried, absently fondling Abelard's soft nose, staring off into the distant plain, deep in thought.

This adventure was taking a definite turn for the worse. But when night fell they would all believe that everything beforehand had been very calm and fortunate for them. For when night fell, they would all witness an unholy sight that would haunt their souls forever.

**Sorry that was so bad! And short. I can always seem to write tons when writing my own books, but when writing fanfics I seem to make it all as short as possible. Sorry. Please read and rate! Cori out XD**


	5. Author's Note

Author's note...haha. Sorry, guys XD! I haven't really told you when I was suppose to. This story is on hold lmao. I can believe I didn't let you guys know...I really should have. Geesh...sorry I didn't tell you ^?^ I should have haha. Kept forgetting though. Cos I've got major case of writer's block...I can't even keep writing my book at the moment. I'll try to write, but no promises, all right?

The only problem is that the last time I had a major case of writer's block, it lasted for three years...so I'm sort of praying that doesn't happen again haha. Somebody help me! XD! Or not...haha. I'll just keep writing and see what happens. Music seems to help...

Anyone ever listened to Evanescence, Nightwish, Within Temptation, Avenged Sevenfold, or Killswitch Engaged? Those are my favorite bands ^?^ well...I kinda need to post this now and stop writing it...because I need to start trying to get rid of that writer's block of mine. All right? All right. XD!

Kiitos ymmärryksestä! Velvet ulos


End file.
